Bobby's World: The Movie/Trailer Transcripts
Teaser Trailer 1 Sneak Peek (The sounds of a door opening and closing are heard.) Bobby: Gee... it's awful dark in here. Come on... start... start... (A flashlight starts up, revealing Bobby as he walks through a black background which reveals the film's logo via flashlight iris.) Bobby: Huh... Bobby's.... World. Woah... (chuckles) This does sound kind of nice. (Bobby walks away calmly with a flashlight in his hand.) (The film's title fades away.) (Shows "See the teaser trailer in theaters this Friday with Avengers: Endgame." text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, "This film is not yet rated" box, and copyright) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 1 (Shadow Play) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Text: From 20th Century Fox Animation, the studio that brought you Ice Age, The Simpsons Movie, and Rio Text: And Howie Mandel, the creator of Bobby's World Text: Comes the story of a hero Text: Unlike any other (A white circle appears with a silhouette of two hands appearing one second later. The two hands pause for a second and make a shadow puppet of a boy. The shadow puppet of the boy is later joined by another silhouette of two hands, who then make a shadow puppet of a girl. The girl shadow puppet waves hello to the boy shadow puppet.) Jackie: Hey, Bobby. (The white circle disappears as it was actually a spotlight on a black screen. The lights turned on and the black screen becomes white. The camera pans down to Bobby and Jackie standing on the white background.) Bobby: Jackie, what are you doing here? Jackie: I have a fun fact for you, Bobby. (Jackie dims the lights, turns on the spotlight, and makes a shadow puppet of a dark lord who plans to take over the universe.) Jackie: Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment? China was the first to use such form. Bobby: No, no I don't. (Suddenly, a shadow of the real dark lord punches the fake dark lord shadow puppet. The shadow puppet then collapses and disappears. Bobby and Jackie look at the dark lord's shadow.) Bobby and Jackie: Uh... oh. Text: 20th Century Fox Animation presents (The trailer cuts to Bobby using magic fairy pixie dust on him.) Bobby: I gotta get out of this place! (With the pixie dust attached to his body, Bobby grabs his suitcase and flies up to the sky.) Text: Howie Mandel (The trailer cuts to Bobby happily skipping out of the treehouse.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! Text: Debi Derryberry (The trailer cuts to Bobby meeting Jackie for the first time.) Jackie: Hello there, newcomer. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Jackie. What's your name? Bobby: (nervous) Uh-buh... buh... Bobby. Jackie: Nice to meet you, Bobby. Sally and Sheila: Aww!!! Text: and Nick Kroll (The trailer cuts to the evil dark lord named Lord Reality at his office.) Lord Reality: I am Lord Reality, and I hate children. Everyone thinks children are cuter than adults. I also hate imagination and creativity! Everyone thinks the two things are better than the generic reality, which is what I love! I'm going to get rid of imagination and creativity, and get them out of children's heads, once and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Show's the film's title) (The trailer cuts to Bobby and Jackie doing shadow puppetry of the hero shadow puppet defeating the dark lord's shadow. The dark lord's shadow vanishes and disappears.) Bobby: Wait a minute? It's just a shadow puppet. Jackie: Told you! (Shows "Coming Soon" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, Disney logo, 20th Century Fox logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) "Teaser Reaction" Video (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (We fade into five squares, each of the five squares are filled with TV static. The top middle square fades into Tom.) Tom: Hello? Is this thing on? (The top right square fades into Sarah.) Sarah: Yeah. It's on. (The top left square fades into The Extreme Life-Hacker.) The Extreme Life-Hacker: Am I on? Tom: Yeah. Can't complain. The Extreme Life-Hacker: (chuckles) Just need to set this thingy on... (sets the camera to where we can see him) There we go. (The bottom squares fade into Paul and Benny.) Paul: Are we late again? Tom: No, you're right on time. Benny: Oh good. Tom: Alright, friends. I called you all over here for some very important news. The Extreme Life-Hacker: Yeah? So what is it then? Benny: I'm all ears. Tom: Friends... Paul: What? Tom: There's going to be a new 2D traditionally hand-drawn animated film coming out. (The other four gasp in shock.) Sarah: NO WAY! I thought 2D animation was done! It has become obsolete now! Tom: Well, it used to be obsolete, but now it's back. Paul: Oh, really? Well, who would have thought we could see 2D animation die, but then come back to life, and live to tell about it? Tom: Crazy, huh? Sarah: Awwww, peanut butter! Yes! I love this type of animation! Tom: I grew up with this kind of stuff. The Extreme Life-Hacker: Yeah, me too. Paul: So, what's the plot? Tom: Well, the plot goes like this. You see, there's this boy from another planet. The planet that he lives in gets blown into bits by an evil warlord. The little boy, however... gets adopted by a happy family. The other four: Woah! Benny: Nice plot, man! Tom: Thanks. Sarah: So what's the little boy's name? Tom: His name is... Banger. (The other four laugh and then they stop.) Sarah: Wait, what? Paul: I don't get it. Tom: That's how his name goes. The Extreme Life-Hacker: I don't think that's right. Wait! I got one! Brenda! Wait, no, that's a girl's name. It's supposed to be a boy's name. Tom: What are you even saying here? Paul: I think his name is Bamm-Bamm Jr., right? Or maybe it's Barry. I don't know. Benny: Bing-Bong, perhaps? The Extreme Life-Hacker: Blamhead! That's a boy's name! (Another square (this time with Bobby and Jackie) pops in at the bottom and the other two squares move in to make room.) Sarah: Blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub... Tom: Banga-ranga... Jackie: Hey, hey, people? You got his name wrong. Bobby? Sally: I agree with her! Sheila: Me, too! Bobby: (clears his throat) My name is Bobby. (The other five look in shock.) The Extreme Life-Hacker: Bobby? What's his last name? Paul: I don't know. Beanson? Tom: No, that's not it. Uh... Bobby: Come on, it starts with a G. Tom: Hmm, I got it! Bobby's last name is... Goku. (Bobby and Jackie get shocked.) Bobby: What? That's not my last name! Tom: Really? What is your last name, then? Bobby: It's Generic, but it's pronounced "Jen-UH-Rick" instead of "Jin-Air-Rick". (The other five look at each other in shock and then laugh.) Sarah: Oh, my gosh! That is one of the funniest names I've ever heard! Tom: He can't go generic in one day, little boy. It's impossible! The Extreme Life-Hacker: What do you mean, he's already more generic than ever! Benny: He can't go generic. All children are born non-generic. Paul: You don't know anything about family names. (Bobby facepalms.) Bobby: Good grief! (Shows the film's title) (Shows "Coming Soon" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, Disney logo, 20th Century Fox logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Sneak Peek (shown on home media releases of Missing Link and Toy Story 4) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) More coming soon! D23 Expo 2019 Extended Trailer Coming soon! TV Spot 1 (In One Year...) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Cuts to lightning and a stormy ocean.) (Fades to black) Text: In one year Narrator: In one year... (Fades to a view of the planet Earth) (Fades to black) Text: A brand new adventure is coming Narrator: A brand new adventure is coming... (Fades to a view of New York City) (Fades to black) Text: Unlike nothing you've ever seen before Narrator: Unlike nothing you've ever seen before... (Fades to a view of Hollywood) (Fades to black) More coming soon! Teaser Trailer 2 Sneak Peek Bobby: Hi, my name is Bobby Generic from Bobby's World but that's not why I'm here... The reason why I'm here is that my show is getting a movie and apart from some special guest stars, we want you to see our movie soon, right? You know what? I think this is a big mistake. Maybe we should just lie and act like it's a small coincidence. That's just... Okay, nevermind. (Shows the film's logo and "New Trailer Next Week" text) Teaser Trailer 2 (Studio Lot) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (The logo pans down to reveal the Fox studio backlot in Century City. The camera flies around the backlot and slowly stops at a comfortable distance where we see Bobby walking with his own map and Jackie following him.) Jackie: Are you sure this is the right place to go to? Bobby: Yes, I'm pretty positive this is. Jackie: But how do we know that your directions are what they are? Bobby: There's no need. More coming soon! Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Cuts to various clips interspersed with static shown on the Generic family's TV as the camera slowly zooms out.) Jackie: This is way too fast! How do you even know what's on? Uncle Ted: I can tell... (Cuts to the Generic family (except Uncle Ted who's too busy changing the channels.) and Jackie panicking.) Everyone (except Uncle Ted) (walla): STOP! STOP! Derek Generic: Change it back! Change it back! Sally and Sheila: Too late, gotta make a u-turn... it's easier. (Cuts back to the TV as it now shows the 20th Century Fox logo.) Everyone (except Uncle Ted) (walla): OH NO! BACK! WAIT! STOP TURNING! (The camera zooms in as the TV shows the Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios logos in the night sky.) (The meteor flies past the two logos in the sky as the camera pans down to a neighborhood. The meteor crash lands straight into a yard. The trailer fades to black, freezes for 1 second, and fades to a newly-formed meteor crater in the backyard at night.) Unknown voice: Who is that? Unknown Voice 2: I don't know. (The trailer fades to black. We hear someone groaning.) Unknown Voice: Who are you? Can you tell me? More coming soon! International Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) More coming soon! 3D Super Bowl Trailer (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios logos) Announcer: And now, put on your glasses... for an extraordinary 3D event like no other. More coming soon! Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (We fade in to a view of Earth, zoom in, and see the following places in order: Oregon, Las Vegas, Paris, Tokyo, and New York City. A calm soothing orchestral piece plays in the background.) (Fades to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios logos on a black background) (Fades to a view of outer space.) (The logos fade out, and the text fades in.) Text: From the studio that brought you... (The logos for three movies, Ice Age, The Simpsons Movie, and Rio fade in one by one.) (The trailer fades to black.) More coming soon!